


Unflawless Love Story

by yourdayssi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Holidays, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Kang Mina, Naughty mark lee, POV Third Person, Stange relationship, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdayssi/pseuds/yourdayssi
Summary: Nyatanya, setiap kisah cinta memang memiliki jalan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi milik mereka terlalu...
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	Unflawless Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading^^

Hatinya terkaget. Berdegup lebih kencang dibandingkan saat langkah kaki panjangnya tadi berlari ke rumah ini. Pemandangan tak biasa yang langsung menyapa, membuat matanya mau tak mau berpendar ke sembarang arah. Usai mengucap sapa, ia mengambil langkah seribu untuk menapaki anak tangga, menuju satu-satunya tujuan.

Dengan degup jantung tak wajar, pintu bercat putih itu terbuka paksa karena ulahnya. Sederet kalimat umpatan hampir saja diluncurkan oleh penghuni kamar, tapi urung dilakukan karena suatu penyebab. Empunya kamar itu hanya bisa menatap tajam pada sosok yang mengganggu ketenangan. Mulutnya tertutup rapat, tapi batinnya lebih dari itu, merapalkan segala kalimat umpatan yang ia ketahui selama hidup. Sembari mengikuti arah gerak dari sosok yang baru datang, ia meraih segelas air dan meneguknya.

"Haechan, kau tahu? Ada pemandangan mengagetkan si ruang tengah. Jantungku serasa mau copot." Begitu duduk di atas ranjang, sosok pendatang itu akhirnya berbicara dengan mengusap dada miliknya, seolah dengan itu detak jantungnya akan berjalan normal.

Si empunya kamar mengernyit. Seingatnya ruang tengah tidaklah banyak berubah sebagaimana yang ia lihat beberapa menit sebelumnya, saat ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil keperluannya. Ia tanpa sadar berpikir tanpa terlebih dulu menanggapi ucapan si pendatang itu. Mencerna frasa 'pemandangan mengagetkan' semacam apa yang mungkin dijumpai lelaki itu hingga jantungnya akan copot. Setahunya, Mark, si tamu tak diundang ini memanglah seseorang yang sedikit berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Sehingga hal sekecil apa pun bisa menjadi kemungkinan sebagai pemandangan mengagetkan.

"Kalau yang kau maksud pemandangan mengagetkan adalah saat bibi Dong menyusui anaknya, kau sungguh sangat berlebihan, Mark!" Pun ketika Haechan akhirnya menyuarakan dugaan, Mark terlihat begitu takjub pada kemampuan menebak yang dimiliki Haechan. Sungguh, pemilik kamar itu memang menakjubkan.

"Ya, sayangku. Kau benar! Bagaimana bisa bibimu dengan percaya diri di ruangan terbuka seperti itu menyusui anaknya! Dia tidak punya malu atau bagaimana?" 

Perkataan itu dihadiahi dengan jitakan keras—nyaris menyerupai rasa dari sebuah pukulan rotan yang tipis. Mark mengaduh begitu rasa sakit menjalar di dahi tertutup poni miliknya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Haechan begitu reaktif dan gegabah dengan memberinya sebuah jitakan maut. Dengan cepat, ia melayangkan protes dengan menarik tubuh Haechan untuk ia banting di atas ranjang, lalu mengungkungnya di antara dua lutut.

"Apa-apaan?" ujarnya kesal. Haechan yang terbaring hanya memberi tatapan bosan, lalu berusaha bangkit.

"Apa itu kali pertamamu melihat seorang wanita menyusui anaknya, Mark? Dan begitu reaksimu? Harusnya kau malu pada perbuatanmu belakangan ini." Haechan tidak lagi berusaha bangkit sebab Mark tidak membiarkannya meninggalkan posisi terbaring. Pun dengan itu, kedua tangannya kini sibuk menghalau wajah Mark yang bersemangat mendusal leher dan pipinya. Jika sudah begini, lelaki yang berada di atas tidak akan mau secara cuma-cuma untuk bangkit dan menuruti keinginannya. Dan Haechan hanya bisa bergeming selama lelaki itu tidak melewati batas.

"Justru karena hal itulah aku teringat pada perbuatanku. Dan aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, Haechan." Masih mencoba mendusal, perlahan lelaki itu berhasil mendaratkan beberapa kecupan singkat di leher Haechan. 

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Dadaku akan berdenyit sakit setelah kau melakukannya. Sial!" 

Ketika kausnya disingkap dengan perlahan, Haechan hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat. Ia harus memiliki kesabaran lebih untuk menghadapi Mark yang keras kepala. Ia membiarkan lelaki itu bertindak semaunya untuk saat ini. Menginvasi dada rata miliknya yang entah bagaimana sangat sering dilakukan lelaki itu beberapa hari belakangan. Haechan hanya akan bertindak ketika kekasihnya itu mulai merambat ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain. 

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah menyesap puting ibuku ketika kecil." Mark masih berada di atas Haechan, mengungkung kekasih hatinya dengan kepala yang masih setia berada tepat setelah kulit dada. Kaus yang dikenakan Haechan pagi itu masih tersingkap karena ulah tangan kirinya. Menjadi cara untuk memudahkan Mark dalam menguasai dada milik sang kekasih.

"Lalu? Karena hal itu kau melakukan ini padaku?" Haechan ingin menyuarakan umpatannya dengan berapi-api pada sosok di atasnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak, karena Mark bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk melihat sisi asli dirinya meski lelaki itu menyandang titel sebagai kekasihnya. Ia sesungguhnya memang begini, masih sangat menutup diri bahkan ketika hubungan yang mereka jalin telah menginjak usia tiga bulan. Haechan hanya tidak menyukai bagaimana Mark memperlakukan dirinya selama ini.

Kecupan berulang masih Haechan rasakan menyapa puting susunya dengan konstan. Geraman yang dilontarkan Mark sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi terdengar memecah keheningan kamar. Ia tahu Mark telah dilingkupi kabut nafsu, ditandai dengan tangan kanannya yang kini menjalar di antara selangkangan milik Haechan. Membuat pemuda di bawah itu segera membuka mata dan mengarahkan lutut untuk menendang bagian apa pun agar Mark mengaduh sakit dan menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Cukup. Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Berhasil lolos dari kungkungan membawa Haechan segera berdiri dan membentangkan jarak. Ia tidak ingin berada terlalu dekat dengan Mark karena hal itu bisa saja mengancam keselamatannya.

"Kau seharusnya datang tidak hanya untuk ini, bukan?" Haechan memilih duduk di kursi dan menyibukkan diri dengan buku di meja belajar alih-alih mengacuhkan Mark yang datang pagi-pagi tanpa diundang.

Mark tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Haechan yang sesungguhnya menghindari dirinya. Lalu merengkuh pemuda yang masih duduk itu dari belakang, "Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya.

Haechan tidak memberontak meski ingin. Ia kembali membiarkan Mark bertingkah seenaknya seperti biasa. "Masa liburan baru saja dimulai, Mark. Jangan meracau."

Lalu kedua matanya membulat setelah lelaki itu mengecup pipi kirinya dan berucap, "Kemasi barangmu. Kita akan pergi berlibur hari ini."

***

Seenaknya saja adalah sikap yang telah melekat pada diri Mark sejak Haechan mengenalnya tiga bulan yang lalu. Bahkan pada pertemuan pertama, Mark tidak segan menunjukkan sikap itu kepada Haechan yang merasa sangat asing dan aneh terhadap kehadiran lelaki itu. Saat itu Haechan baru saja menyelesaikan busking ke sekian kalinya di taman fakultas. Ia berniat mampir sebentar ke ruang loker untuk mengambil buku penting yang tertinggal. Di saat membuka loker miliknya, Haechan dikejutkan dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah ia kenal. Ia panik, kontan meronta untuk menghindari orang asing yang seenaknya saja memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu. Tetapi usahanya terhenti ketika sosok itu menyanyikan penggalan lirik yang sangat Haechan hafal. 

_Cause I've been here for a very long time  
I wish that you could see  
What I've been doing  
to get you a little, little bit close to me*_

Sekonyong-konyong Haechan ikut bernyanyi, tidak disuarakan, hanya dalam hati. Ia mulai berpikir jika lelaki yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah salah satu penikmat lagu milik grup musik indi di mana ia bernaung. Usai lelaki itu bernyanyi, Haechan segera menatapnya penuh selidik. Ia sedikit takut pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang ada dalam kepalanya. Terlebih ruangan itu sangat sepi karena hari telah petang.

"Kau, salah satu pendengar lagu kami?" tanyanya skeptis. 

Anggukan dari lelaki itu membuat Haechan juga menggangguk. "Aku Mark Lee. Dan kau adalah Haechan, benar?" 

Haechan lalu kembali mengangguk. Sejenak ia melupakan tujuan utama berada di ruang loker setelah mendengar suara milik lelaki bernama Mark itu. Pun pandangan mata tajam yang tersaji tepat di depan matanya membuat Haechan menciut. Ia sedikit terintimidasi dengan tatapan yang semacam itu.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?" Takut-takut Haechan kembali bertanya, sebab Mark tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata padanya. 

Mark mengangkat bahu, lalu bersandar asal pada loker tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Haechan. "Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu."

Bagai terbius oleh kalimat itu, Haechan segera mengemasi buku miliknya. Lalu melangkah pergi tanpa memedulikan Mark yang senantiasa mengikutinya. Ia masih memikirkan banyak hal terkait kemunculan tiba-tiba lelaki tak dikenal itu. Tentang betapa anehnya tatapan mata, juga sikap seenaknya, dan tujuan samar yang sama sekali tidak bisa Haechan mengerti. Lelaki itu penikmat karya bandnya, memperkenalkan diri dengan sebuah pelukan, lalu hanya diam. Semua itu sangat aneh, entah mengapa, dan Haechan masih berusaha keras untuk memendam keingintahuannya. Dengan mengabaikan lelaki itu dan tetap berjalan menuju halte, Haechan menunggu Mark buka mulut. Jika memang ia memiliki maksud yang ingin disampaikan pada Haechan, lelaki itu harusnya mengatakannya. Bukan hanya diam dan berjalan di sampingnya layaknya teman lama.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Mereka telah berhenti di halte terdekat dari fakultas. Jam pulang kerja seperti ini bus akan datang dengan kapasitas yang telah habis karena penuhnya orang-orang kantor. Terlebih bus yang Haechan tunggu telah lebih dahulu melewati area perkantoran. Membuatnya harus menanti bus lain yang masih bisa memuat penumpang seperti dirinya.

Mark hanya diam memandangnya. Membuat Haechan berpikir jika lelaki ini memiliki keterbatasan dalam berbicara atau mendengar. Tetapi pemikiran itu lantas ia tampik ketika merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi tangan kanannya. Mark menggenggam tangannya, masih dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi. Tapi kali itu, kilatannya sedikit berbeda.

Genggaman yang semakin erat membuat Haechan merasa tidak nyaman. Ia bergerak-gerak untuk melepas tautan itu dengan resah. "Mark, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Lepas."

Begitu ucapan itu terlontar, Mark melepaskan tangan Haechan. Jantung Haechan berdetak lebih cepat ketika Mark justru mendekatkan wajahnya ketika ia melangkah sedikit menjauh dari lelaki itu. 

"Kau...menyukaiku? Apakah kau penggemarku? Atau, kau ingin berbuat jahat padaku?" Haechan tidak memiliki opsi lain yang bisa ia ucapkan dengan gemetar. Mark masih berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Ditambah tangan lelaki itu mulai mendarat di pucuk kepala Haechan, mengelusnya sejenak.

"Kau harus menjadi pacarku, manis." Setelah Mark mengucapkan kalimat itu, Haechan bisa merasakan sapaan hangat dari bibir Mark yang mengecup bibirnya. Tidak begitu lama karena Haechan dengan segera mundur dan mendorong lelaki itu menjauh darinya. Ia ingin marah, memaki lelaki itu atas tindakan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan di tempat umum. Ia ingin berteriak sebab lelaki itu merenggut ciuman pertama yang telah ia jaga dengan sangat baik selama hidup. Ia bahkan ingin berlari dari tempat itu agar tidak melihat sorot tajam yang membuatnya membeku. Gagal melakukan hal yang tadi melintas di kepalanya, Haechan bahkan hanya ikut melangkah ketika lelaki itu menariknya naik ke dalam bus yang tidak begitu ramai. Bahkan ketika tangannya kembali digenggam dengan erat, Haechan masih tidak bisa memerintah otaknya dengan baik dan hanya diam membisu. 

Begitu mendengar destinasi pemberhentian, Haechan barulah bisa berpikir dengan benar dan berdiri untuk meninggalkan bus, masih dengan Mark yang mengikuti di belakang. Haechan bahkan tidak mengharapkan perlindungan atau tingkah menguntit yang lelaki itu lakukan hingga ia sampai di depan rumah. Tidak juga dengan pelukan dan kecupan singkat di pipi dan ucapan selamat malam yang terdengar romantis.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Haechan. Begitu bangun, kau akan mendapati diriku yang telah siap menghabiskan hari bersamamu. Selamat malam, pacar manisku."

Entah harus menyesal atau tidak, ketidaktegasan dan tingkah bodohnya dalam menghadapi seorang Mark di hari pertama bertemu itu nyatanya menghantarkan Haechan pada setiap hari yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kehadiran lelaki itu. Diharapkan maupun tidak.

***

Haechan terbangun dari bunga tidur yang menampilkan asal mula hubungan anehnya dengan Mark. Ia acap kali memimpikan kejadian itu ketika tidur dan berdekatan dengan Mark. Ia menatap lelaki di sampingnya yang duduk tegap, dengan pandangan mata mengeddar ke luar mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah, putri tidur." Ucapan itu dihadiahi bogem mentah yang terasa lemah di bahu Mark. Haechan tidak ingin menanggapi ucapan kosong Mark dan segera keluar dari mobil meski matanya masih enggan terbuka. Ia menuju bagasi dan menurunkan koper miliknya, sebelum tangannya ditarik menjauh dari mobil. Dan tanpa kata, Haechan sudah tahu kalau Mark lebih memilih sopirnya untuk mengangkat barang-barang mereka. 

"Bagaimana? Terlihat nyaman?" Mereka berada di salah satu kamar yang akan ditempati. Kamar mewah yang terdapat di vila milik keluarga Mark itu menawarkan pemandangan laut sore nan indah dari balkon luasnya. Haechan bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman ketika semilir angin menyapa anak rambutnya.

"Apa aku boleh menempati kamar ini?" Haechan bertanya dengan antusias pada Mark yang kini berada di sampingnya. Lalu ia melihat lelaki itu mengangguk dan menyeringai, "Hanya bersamaku," ucapnya. Membuat Haechan cemberut dan mengalihkan pandang ke arah lautan yang membentang. Hingga suara yang sedikit ribut menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Haechan!" Itu adalah teriakan familiar yang tidak lagi ia dengar beberapa bulan belakangan. Teriakan melengking yang dihasilkan oleh dua orang yang kini berada di ambang pintu, dengan koper di masing-masing tangan.

"Sejeong! Doyoung!" Haechan ikut berteriak ketika menjumpai dua mantan anggota band indi yang telah membubarkan diri dua bulan lalu. Benar, band indi tempat Haechan mengisi waktu untuk busking bersama. Dengan segera ia menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu dan memeluk mereka. Lalu ia bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana mereka bisa berada di vila milik keluarga Mark.

"Kami memang ingin berlibur setelah kecelakaan itu. Dan Mark datang menawarkan paket liburan dengan cuma-cuma," jelas Doyoung ketika menjumpai muka penuh tanya dari wajah Haechan.

"Woah, kau orang yang baik, Mark!" Memandang Mark dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri, Haechan terlihat sangat senang. Ia kemudian beralih ke arah Sejeong dan memandang penuh perasaan pada perut perempuan itu yang kini membuncit. Haechan mendekat dan meminta izin untuk membelai perut itu. Anggukan dari perempuan itu menuntun tangan Haechan untuk mengusap perut tidak rata itu dengan perlahan. Seolah itu adalah benda rapuh yang sangat perlu diperlakukan dengan lembut.

Tidak lama tangan itu bertengger, tangan lain menarik milik Haechan disertai rangkulan di pundak yang ia rasakan. Mark berada tepat di sampingnya, sangat dekat sehingga Haechan bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Mark yang menyapa telinganya. "Kenapa? Kau iri padanya?" 

Dengan itu, Haechan mendorong Mark sekuat yang ia bisa dan mendengkus kesal. Terlebih saat Mark memerintah—cenderung mengusir— sejoli itu untuk pergi menuju kamar yang telah Mark siapkan. Lalu menggiring Haechan keluar untuk menikmati pemandangan laut dan menunggu hingga matahari membenamkan diri. Menampilkan warna jingga yang begitu indah. Seindah senyuman Haechan saat memandang jauh keindahan itu.

***

Jarak seolah tak berarti saat ia berniat mendaratkan bibir di atas bibir penuh goda itu. Tapi pendaratan sempurna tidak terjadi sebab sebuah telapak tangan selalu menggagalkan aksi itu. Mark menatap Haechan dengan tajam, menyingkirkan tangan tak diharapkan itu dari hadapannya dan kembali menjatuhkan bibirnya. Namun gagal lagi ketika pendaratan itu justru mengenai pipi tembam milik kekasihnya yang sebenarnya juga sama-sama penuh goda. Tetapi Mark tengah menginginkan bibir yang memerah karena mencecap rasa pedas dari sup kimchi yang mereka makan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia ingin merasakannya meski berbagai rintangan kembali hadir mengujinya. 

"Jangan, Mark! Aku tidak mau." Haechan menggeleng resah dengan tatapan memelas, selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu menolak ciuman yang diarahkan Mark ke atas bibirnya. Bahkan ciuman pertama mereka adalah yang terakhir kali dilakukan, membuat kesabaran Mark kini kembali dipermainkan oleh kekasihnya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Haechan begitu keras kepala menolak ciuman darinya. Selain itu, Mark juga memang tidak pernah berbuat lebih dari sekadar memberi ciuman di pipi, leher, dan dada. Haechan selalu menolak untuk disentuh lebih jauh. 

Mark menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Haechan. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar, menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan. Keinginannya menyentuh sang kekasih lebih dari itu selalu tidak bisa terealisasikan. Keduanya akan diam setelah permintaan sarat akan penolakan dari Haechan. Mark tidak membicarakan hal itu, ia memang cenderung diam dan berkata seenak hatinya saja.

Kembali mengungkung tubuh itu, Mark kini menumpahkan fokusnya untuk melucuti kemeja tidur Haechan. Membuka manik kancing berwarna biru dengan perlahan, tanpa memandang wajah empunya pakaian itu. Untuk bagian ini, Mark tahu kekasihnya itu tidak akan menolak. Ia sebenarnya cukup heran, tetapi tidak pernah bertanya.

Mengecup, menghisap, melumat, bahkan menggigit puting milik sang kekasih telah Mark lakukan. Ia mengulangi perbuatan itu semaunya. Meski terkadang sampai membuat hormonnya meningkat, membuat keinginan untuk menyentuh kekasihnya lebih jauh menghampiri, ia tidak peduli. Selain karena sudah candu pada puting itu, Mark ingin Haechan menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Selama Mark menyentuh kekasihnya itu, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Haechan melenguh atau mendesah keenakan karena sentuhannya. Ia ingin lelaki itu mengeluarkan semuanya, malam ini. Di saat kondisi vila itu hanya ditempati oleh keduanya, karena Doyoung dan Sejeong telah ia pindahkan ke tempat lain. Ia mengubah rencana awal karena Haechan terus saja menempel pada keduanya sepulang menyaksikan sunset. Mark benar-benar akan membuat Haechan mengeluarkan segala hal yang selama ini lelaki itu pendam. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu memang begitu.

Masih memejamkan mata dengan erat, Haechan sesungguhnya sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Mark. Dadanya kini mulai perih dan terasa sakit. Ia juga hampir meloloskan desahan jika saja ia tidak menggigit jarinya. Bohong kalau apa yang dilakukan Mark tidak memacu nafsunya. Ia hanya berusaha keras untuk menahan segalanya selama ini.

Tetapi rasa sakit di putingnya kembali menghantam. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangan untuk menarik kepala Mark agar menjauh. Mulutnya meracaukan nama Mark berulang kali. Hingga puncaknya saat Mark menghisap puting kanannya, Haechan berteriak. Membuat Mark terperangah karena merasakan suatu hal yang baru.

"Haechan! Kau mengeluarkan air susu!" Mark panik, sehingga berteriak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membawa kepalanya untuk membersihkan cairan itu. Tapi jambakan di rambutnya membuat Mark kembali mendongak.

"Jangan gila! Ambilkan tisu!" Haechan bangkit dari posisi berbaring, menanti Mark yang dengan cepat menyodorkan sekotak tisu di hadapan. Meski bingung dan gugup, Haechan tetap mengarahkan lembaran putih itu untuk mengelap putingnya yang telah mengeluarkan air susu. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Setahunya ia adalah laki-laki tulen—meski tidak sedikit yang memuji kecantikannya. Dan fenomena yang baru saja terjadi membuat Haechan meragukan jenis kelaminnya. Atau mungkin ada pengetahuan yang memang tidak ia ketahui perihal air susu.

"Mungkinkan ini terjadi karena aku menghisapnya terlalu kencang? Rasanya cukup hambar ternyata." Di tengah ketegangan dan keheningan itu, Mark bergumam. Tetapi Haechan masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, sehingga ia melayangkan tamparan ke arah lengan Mark dengan keras. Ia ingin menangis saja menghadapi kekasih anehnya itu. Tapi itu sangatlah mustahil ia lakukan.

Haechan mendesis lirih ketika tangannya telah berhenti mengelapkan tisu di putingnya. Air susu tidak lagi keluar, tetapi rasa sakit itu masih ada. Ia menatap Mark yang juga menatapnya dengan raut khawatir. Membuat Haechan tidak ragu untuk menampilkan raut kesakitannya.

"Apa sangat sakit? Haruskah kita ke dokter?" Mark bertanya dengan nada cemas. Ia bahkan melingkupi kedua bahu Haechan.

Terjadi perdebatan dalam pikiran Haechan, tetapi ia akhirnya mengiyakan. Meskipun jarak rumah sakit di kota itu sangatlah jauh, mereka tetap menempuhnya dalam keheningan malam. Hanya agar mengetahui kondisi aneh seperti apa yang tengah menimpa Haechan. Dalam keterdiaman keduanya, Mark tidak henti menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan erat. Mereka sebenarnya sering mendebatkan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya alih-alih membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, tetapi malam itu mereka memilih bungkam dengan banyak hal yang berlarian di kepala. Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, mereka duduk menunggu giliran, masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Seolah enggan berpisah barang sedetik pun.

Ketika memasuki ruangan, Mark terhenyak. Meski begitu ia tetap mendampingi Haechan. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada tautan tangan yang ternyata enggan dilepas pula oleh Haechan. Mark tersenyum singkat, lalu sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan pasienku, Mark?" Meski telah menduga pertanyaan itu, Mark tetap saja tidak bisa segera menjawab. Ia perlu untuk menarik napas sejenak sebelum melontarkan responnya atas pertanyaan dari orang yang cukup dikenalnya itu.

"Dia pacarku." Lalu hanya anggukan yang ia terima. Membuat Haechan semakin tidak mengerti. Meski terlihat jelas bahwa dokter cantik yang menanganinya itu mengenal Mark.

Hening kemudian. Haechan yang sejak tadi telah menjelaskan kondisinya, kini hanya menunggu dokter perempuan itu untuk bicara. Meskipun apa yang akan didengarnya mungkin bukanlah hal yang baik, Haechan tetap menanti dengan sabar.

" _Male galactorrhea_. Kondisi di mana cairan keluar dari puting susu seseorang yang tidak sedang menyusui. Jangan panik, kondisi ini memang memang bisa saja dialami oleh laki-laki sepertimu. Penyebabnya banyak. Dan untuk kasus ini, kau baru mengalami satu kali saja, sepertinya pasanganmu terlalu banyak memberikan stimulasi pada puting milikmu. Aku anjurkan pada kalian untuk melakukan seks yang sehat."

Haechan ingin menyanggah dugaan terakhir yang dilontarkan dokter itu, tetapi Mark ternyata lebih cepat darinya. "Terima kasih atas anjuran itu, dokter. Kami akan melakukannya pada seks pertama kami kelak." 

Dokter cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. Lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu pada beberapa lembar kertas di hadapan. "Aku baru tahu kau tidak menghadiri jamuan bersama keluarga Kang hanya untuk mengantar kekasihmu, Mark. Sungguh pacar yang sangat perhatian." Mendengar itu, Haechan buru-buru menoleh pada Mark yang kini terlihat mengencangkan rahangnya. Meski tatapan itu tidak terlihat mengintimidasi, Haechan masih bisa melihat kilatan menakutkan yang hanya dimiliki Mark. Ia masih senantiasa menebak berbagai kemungkinan antara dokter itu dan kekasihnya.

Perhatian Haechan teralih saat dokter menyodorkan kertas resep padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung dan bersiap pamit. Tapi dokter perempuan itu mencekal tangannya, memberikan senyuman lebar yang membuat gigi kelincinya terlihat lucu. "Aku Nayeon, kakak ipar Mark. Senang bertemu denganmu, Haechan." 

Haechan membungkuk takzim, berniat menimpali, tetapi Mark terlalu cepat menariknya pergi. Tanpa sepatah kata, mereka kembali membelah jalanan malam kota Busan setelah menembus obat. Haechan hampir saja tertidur jika tidak merasakan genggaman erat Mark di tangan kanannya. Ia akhirnya tetap terjaga sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju vila, ditemani dengan berbagai hal yang berlarian di pikirannya secara persisten.

***

Hanya Haechan yang berakhir di atas ranjang, karena Mark memutuskan berdiam diri sementara di dapur. Seperti biasa, Haechan akan menuruti perintah Mark selagi itu adalah hal yang mungkin ia lakukan. Tidak ada percakapan saling berbagi, karena seperti itulah komunikasi yang terbangun di antara keduanya. Mark tidak pernah membagikan hal yang menurutnya penting pada Haechan, begitu pun Haechan. Haechan juga tidak berminat menanyakan apa pun karena Mark juga begitu padanya. Mereka memang cenderung membicarakan orang lain atau hal-hal tidak penting untuk membunuh hening—atau bahkan memilih diam. Mereka memang begitu.

Ketika Haechan memutuskan untuk duduk melamun memandang jendela, ia menyadari akan anehnya hubungan yang tengah ia jalani. Mark memang yang memulai perjalanan romansa itu, dengan seenaknya sendiri, membuat Haechan akhirnya mengalah dan meladeni keinginan lelaki itu meski pengakuan cinta tidak pernah ia dengar. Pun ketika menjalani hubungan itu, yang Haechan dapatkan hanyalah skinship penuh kasih dari Mark, tidak dengan beragam cerita yang harusnya ikut menjadi bumbu pada kisah mereka. Selama tiga bulan, mereka bahkan tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran yang menyesakkan hati. Hubungan mereka hanya terlihat sebagaimana Mark yang selalu mengikuti Haechan dengan sekantong kasih sayang fisik yang siap ia tuangkan hanya kepada Haechan. Tanpa perlu repot-repot mencurahkan perasaannya, barang sedikit pun.

Haechan awalnya masih bisa memaklumi hal itu. Tapi semakin berganti hari, hubungan mereka terasa begitu hambar. Ia menyadari jika perasaan cinta untuk Mark perlahan tumbuh. Tetapi semua itu tidaklah sanggup untuk berkembang jika Mark terus memperlakukannya seperti itu. Pun ia merasa tidak mampu memulai semuanya. Ia butuh Mark untuk terlebih dahulu membuka diri kepadanya. Sehingga dengan itu, Haechan pasti bersedia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya ke tangan lelaki itu.

"Haechan." Suara dari arah pintu membuyarkan lamunan. Haechan mendapati Mark tengah berjalan sempoyongan menuju ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru bangkit untuk memastikan jika lelaki itu tengah mabuk, bukan overdosis kafein. Ketika bau alkohol menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman, Haechan menatap tajam Mark yang kini terhuyung ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Haechan membawa lelaki itu ke ranjang.

Meski bukan pertama kalinya menghadapi Mark yang mabuk, Haechan cukup kewalahan karena Mark tidak mau melepas pelukan di tubuhnya. Seingatnya Mark tidak pernah seperti itu ketika mabuk. Lelaki itu cenderung seperti orang pingsan alih-alih menjadi banyak gerak dan bicara seperti saat ini. Haechan akhirnya menyerah, terlebih Mark telah membalik posisi mereka dengan mudah, sehingga kini Haechan terkungkung pasrah di bawahnya. Itu adalah posisi yang sering mereka lakukan, dan Haechan sudah merasa terbiasa dengan posisi itu. Tetapi ketika Mark kembali berusaha menyerang bibirnya, Haechan benar-benar kewalahan. Mark yang tengah mabuk di hadapannya itu entah bagaimana memiliki kekuatan berlebih. Mark mencengkeram kedua tangan milik Haechan dengan erat—hal yang bahkan tidak pernah lelaki itu lakukan ketika sadar. 

Sulit untuk menolak pesona dan titah Mark sebenarnya, dan Haechan akhirnya kalah. Ikut terhanyut bersama kecupan memabukkan dari Mark yang mencumbunya begitu gila. Ia bahkan mengalungkan tangan ke leher Mark dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ketika ciuman itu memerlukan jeda, Haechan mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku suka bibir ini. Kenapa kau begitu pelit padaku, Haechan? Kenapa selama ini kau menolakku? Apa aku terlalu menjijikkan di matamu?" Mark mulai meracau. Tanpa diduga, ia bergerak untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sendiri, lalu kembali menjamah tubuh Haechan tanpa ampun. 

Haechan hanya bisa bergerak gelisah ketika Mark melepas paksa celana dan baju miliknya. Ia tidak memiliki kendali atas Mark yang tengah mabuk. Ia tidak bisa menyuarakan penolakan sebab Mark tidak akan mendengarnya sekalipun. Berakhir dengan tubuh telanjang mereka yang saling menempel dan berbagai racauan Mark yang membuat hati Haechan mencelos dengan begitu parah untuk pertama kali.

_"Tubuhmu sangat menakjubkan, Haechan. Kau adalah yang terbaik."_

_"Tidak sia-sia penantianku selama ini. Tubuhmu memang sialan."_

_"Aku memang menyukai nyanyianmu, tapi desahanmu jauh lebih merdu."_

_"Kau tahu? Aku menolak perjodohan dengan Mina dan lebih memilihmu karena tubuh ini. Fuck!"_

_"Sialan! Kau harusnya mengangkang setiap hari untukku, Haechan."_

_"Aku akan menyetubuhimu sampai mati. Apa kau siap menjemput surga bersamaku?"_

_"Sial, Haechan! Kau jalang terbaik di tempat ini!"_

Haechan tidak merasa perlawanan ataupun umpatan darinya dapat menghentikan Mark. Sehingga ia hanya bisa mengangkang pasrah, mendengarkan segala racauan menyakitkan yang memukul hancur perasaannya. Seolah hatinya yang telah dimiliki lelaki itu tergerus dengan cara paling sia-sia yang pernah ada. 

***

Ketika kesadaran menghampiri diri, Mark menemukan Haechan di sampingnya tengah bergelung dengan selimut. Meski kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, Mark memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk merengkuh buntalan itu, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya yang tengah telanjang bulat. Ia sontak bangkit, meraih kain terdekat yang bisa menutupi daerah privatnya, lalu mulai mengingat-ingat segala hal yang terjadi semalam. Ia ingat niatan untuk melampiaskan emosinya dengan alkohol, dan tanpa diduga hal itu justru membuatnya mabuk berat. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pening, ketika beberapa potong ingatan saat ia menyetubuhi Haechan menghantamnya dengan kuat. 

Bodoh. Mark sangat tolol. 

Seharusnya ia tidak bertindak gegabah saat mabuk. Tapi kesadaran dirinya menguap entah ke mana, dan melakukan adegan dewasa tanpa kesadaran yang melekat adalah hal bodoh yang harusnya tidak ia lakukan. 

Mark mengusak rambut secara asal. Mulai memikirkan sikap seperti apa yang harus ia ambil untuk menghadapi Haechan pagi ini. Ia sesungguhnya masih tidak menyadari akan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan yang telah terucap semalam, sehingga ia pada akhirnya mencoba mengusik ketenangan Haechan dengan menggoda lelaki itu. 

"Sahabatmu, matahari, sudah muncul, putri tidur. Kau harus bangun untuk menyambutnya." Tanpa setitik rasa bersalah, Mark melancarkan aksinya. Membuat Haechan terganggu dan membuka mata. Ia mengambil posisi duduk, mengeratkan selimut, tanpa mau menatap Mark yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku harus pulang hari ini." Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Haechan berasumsi jika Mark tidak mengingat perkataan menyakitkan yang dilontarkan semalam, sehingga sebisa mungkin ia tidak banyak merubah sikapnya dengan kentara.

Mark hanya diam, meneliti raut muka Haechan. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu sendu, entah sebab bangun tidur atau hal lain, Mark tidak mengerti. Ia dengan segera menangkup wajah Haechan sebelum pemiliknya berniat meninggalkan ranjang. Mark membawa wajah Haechan agar menatap matanya. Ia pikir, sikap setelah bangun dari kegiatan bersetubuh adalah hal penting yang tidak boleh terlewatkan. Ia meneliti emosi macam apa yang dirasakan Haechan setelah keduanya melakukan kegiatan dewasa yang tidak Haechan sukai. Begitu melihat mata sendu yang berkaca itu, Mark menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia menangkup pipi Haechan dan mengelus rambutnya, melontarkan pertanyaan klise dengan mudahnya, "Haechan, ada apa?"

Tidak sulit bagi Haechan untuk meloloskan air matanya dalam sekejap begitu menghadapi hal itu. Tapi ia justru mengulas senyum dan menggeleng, berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku melakukan hal kasar dan sebagainya?" Mark seolah sadar, pada kemungkinan yang ia lakukan ketika mabuk. Sungguh, ingatannya harus diperbaiki supaya Haechan tidak perlu mengingat kembali hal yang begitu menyayat hatinya.

Kembali menggeleng, Haechan memaksa bangkit dengan gelungan selimut yang masih menempel. Ia berjalan cukup cepat untuk meraih pintu kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya di sana. Menyalakan berbagai keran agar air yang keluar dari alat itu bisa meredam tangisannya. Tangis pertama yang ia berikan pada kekasih sialannya itu. Haechan menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi, membuat Mark memutuskan untuk ikut membersihkan diri di tempat lain. 

Ketika Mark kembali ke kamar itu, Haechan masih menyendiri dengan air keran yang terus terdengar. Mark mulai khawatir, sehingga ia mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Usaha itu harus diulang beberapa kali sampai air keran tidak lagi terdengar dan pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka. 

Mark ingat Haechan tidak mengambil pakaian ganti saat memasuki kamar mandi. Tetapi di hadapannya, Haechan telah mengenakan pakaian layak yang mungkin saja diambil ketika ia tidak berada di kamar itu. "Aku akan pulang." Haechan berucap singkat. Ia segera mengemasi barang miliknya dengan cepat. Tapi aksi itu tidak mencapai kata berhasil ketika Mark memeluk dirinya dari belakang, menghentikan paksa segala hal yang ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku." Dan itu adalah kalimat maaf pertama yang pernah Haechan dengar dari mulut Mark selama mereka saling mengenal. Ia ingat betul, Mark tidak pernah mengucap ungkapan itu, baik kepadanya atau kepada orang lain.

Haechan termenung, membiarkan Mark memeluknya dengan erat. Menanti segala hal yang akan diungkapkan lelaki itu. "Aku pasti melakukan kesalahan besar sehingga kau bersikap seperti ini."

Berusaha melepas pelukan itu meski tidak mudah, Haechan mengerang enggan. Hal itu membuat Mark mengalah, membiarkan keduanya saling menatap. "Kau seharusnya menyadari semua sikapmu sejak awal, Mark. Bukan di saat kau sudah menghancurkanku seperti ini."

Dihakimi seperti itu tanpa terlebih dulu mengetahui keselahannya membuat rahang Mark mengencang. Ia menatap Haechan dengan tajam, sebagaimana biasa. Tidaklah ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Haechan, hingga kilas balik tentang kejadian semalam kembali menghampiri ingatan Mark. Semua perbuatan serta ucapan yang telah terlontar kini seolah menghantamnya. Mark akhirnya mengerti, hal yang membuat Haechan menjadi seperti ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan setelahnya adalah kembali mendekap lelaki itu dengan erat, membisikkan seluruh kata maaf yang mampu ia ucapkan. Tanpa menyadari air yang luruh dari masing-masing mata mereka.

***

Haechan urung pulang, Mark menahannya. Rencana berlibur mengeksplorasi kota Daegu nampaknya tertunda—atau mungkin tidak akan dilakukan. Perut yang meronta minta diisi bahkan diabaikan hanya untuk kegiatan saling mendiami. Awalnya hening tidak melingkupi mereka, tapi begitu Mark kehabisan kata-kata, keduanya hanya saling diam dengan kompak. 

Mark mengepalkan erat tangannya. Ia kesulitan menyuarakan segala kalimat yang telah ia susun di dalam benaknya. Keadaan yang tiba-tiba harus dihadapi ini membuat lidahnya kelu. Pun meminta Haechan untuk menyuarakan perasaannya juga terasa sia-sia. Lelaki itu bungkam dan menolak berbicara. Dan Mark begitu paham, Haechan hanya menunggunya untuk berucap akan segala hal. Tapi Mark tidak bisa mengatakan segalanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia hanya tidak kuasa.

"Kita akan terus diam? Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Haechan hendak beranjak, sebelum tangan Mark meraih miliknya. Menarik tangan itu dan mendekatkan diri dengan empunya, memberikan pelukan erat untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menyetubuhimu dengan paksa, tanpa kesadaran. Juga pada kalimat kurang ajar yang kukatakan, aku sungguh menyesal, Haechan. Kumohon, maafkan aku." Tanpa diduga, Mark akhirnya mampu mengucapkan hal yang sejak tadi bersaranh di benaknya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Mark?" Haechan tak bisa menahan lagi pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan sejak kapan hari. Pertanyaan yang ia pendam sejak Mark memeluknya untuk pertama kali. Pertanyaan bodoh yang membuat Haechan ragu pada kekasihnya. Pertanyaan yang kini akhirnya terucap dengan cepat.

Tubuh Mark yang masih memeluk Haechan terlihat menegang. Tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan serta gumaman.

"Jujur saja, aku mencintaimu, Mark. Dan caramu mencintaiku selama ini membuatku tersiksa. Aku butuh kepercayaan, keterbukaan, dan semua kisahmu untuk menemaniku. Terdengar egois memang, tapi aku juga akan memberikan seluruh diriku jika kau juga begitu. Kau sangat misterius, aku tidak kuasa untuk menggapaimu dengan tanganku sendiri, Mark. Aku membutuhkan uluranmu yang menyambut kehadiranku. Melengkapi segala afeksi fisik yang senantiasa kau beri. Kau tahu betul, aku tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak ini, kan? Tolong, libatkan aku dalam kisah hidupmu." Haechan tak kuasa menahan tangis yang sejak tadi telah terjeda. Ia akhirnya mencurahkan segala keluh-kesahnya di dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Berharap dengan begitu, Mark bersedia membuka diri kepadanya.

"Maafkan segala kekuranganku, Haechan. Aku memang berengsek sekali. Kau boleh marah padaku—tidak, kau harus memakiku atas segala perbuatanku."

Haechan menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu untuk memarahi kekasihnya, ia lebih memilih untuk saling mencurahkan segala hal. Karena kini perasaannya benar-benar telah meleleh dan ia tengah berusaha memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Ia menginginkan hubungan yang berjalan lebih baik, sejujurnya.

***

"Mark, kami memenangkannya!" Menempelkan ponsel pintar di telinga kiri, Haechan berbicara pada kekasihnya dengan penuh semangat. Acara puncak dari kompetisi bisnis yang ia ikuti bersama dua temannya baru saja mengumumkan juara pertama dari ajang bergengsi itu. Buru-buru Haechan memberi kabar pada Mark yang memang telah terhubung dengannya sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya. Meski jarak membentang, kini sepasang merpati itu memilih memanfaatkan teknologi untuk selalu menghubungkan mereka, agar dengan mudah bisa saling mengisi lembar kehidupan satu sama lain.

"Selamat, sayang! Matikan dulu ponselnya, kau harus menerima penghargaan itu." Haechan tidak mengiyakan atau menolak, karena Renjun dan Jaemin kini menariknya menuju panggung. Mereka bertiga menerima piala besar, plakat, dan penghargaan lain. Sorot kamera terfokus penuh pada beberapa tim yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung. Ulasan senyum lebar tak luput dari wajah mereka, tak terkecuali Haechan. Ia memandang acak ke arah kamera yang tengah mengarah kepada mereka. Lalu matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang begitu ia kenal. Ia buru-buru menuruni panggung setelah acara foto bersama telah usai hanya untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatan dan pemikirannya tidak salah.

"Mark? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Haechan masih tidak mengerti mengapa sosok yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar berada di tempat itu. Sebelumnya ia ingat betul Mark memberitahunya bahwa lelaki itu tengah mengerjakan tugas di rumah beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Mark tiba-tiba berada di kota yang sama dengannya? Perlu diketahui perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Busan menggunakan kereta memerlukan waktu kurang lebih empat jam. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai di tempat itu?

"Kejutan!" Mark berkata dengan suara yang terdengar begitu canggung, lalu menghampiri Haechan dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Kau berbohong padaku?" Haechan bergeming ketika Mark memeluknya. Ia masih mencerna keadaan, tetapi Mark bahkan datang padanya dengan begitu aneh.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu setelah kalian menyelesaikan lomba ini. Kau mau berkencan denganku, kan? Aku sungguh lelah mengerjakan banyak tugas, aku butuh kau, Haechan. Mau, kan?" 

Mark dan segala permintaannya adalah kelemahan Haechan sekarang. Begitu telinganya menangkap suara Mark yang mencerocos tiada henti, Haechan dengan lapang hati menuruti bayi besar itu. Kini ia sangat bersyukur hubungannya dengan Mark tidak lagi sekering kanebo. Mereka telah bersama-sama membuka diri untuk menyelami kisah romansa yang terasa jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Meskipun Mark hanyalah membuka diri kepada Haechan, setidaknya ia bisa merasa bahwa kini seluruh dunia Mark ada pada Haechan. Begitu pun sebaliknya. []

.

.

.

ENDED

_*Penggalan lirik lagu berjudul Secretly dari band indi Afternoon Talk_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
